Antimatter Tank
Antimatter Tank Affiliation: Novus Type: Light Hover Tank, Rapid Assault Unit, Main Battle Tank Health: 425 Armor: Novus Vehicle Heavy Movement Type: Hover Speed: 2.3 Sight Range: 200 Cost: 550RM Time: 0:18 Popcap: 3 Produced From: Vehicle Assembly Plant Special Ability: Vent Core, Flow (research locked) Weapon: Antimatter Cannon (1 shot per burst) Damage: Antimatter Cannon: 10 (multiple shots cause chain reactions that increase damage), Vent Core pellets: 35 Upgrades: Advanced Flow (Flow 3), Nanite Purification (Flow 3), Rapid Flow (Flow 1), Nanite Refinement (Nanotech 4), "''Antimatter Tank reporting." - Typical AM Tank response The '''Antimatter Tank' is a light main battle tank used by Novus. General The Antimatter Tank is basically a large antimatter reactor mounted on a mobile, hovering platform. The Tank's turret holds a small pellet of antimatter encased in a containment field that, once fired, will slowly decay and cause the antimatter to detonate. The Antimatter Tank is also able to "vent" it's antimatter core, sending pellets of antimatter in a wide arch around the vehicle and creating a massive explosion once the containment spheres fade. Campaign Antimatter Tanks are part of the force teleported in with Mirabel and help take down an assaulting Hierarchy Habitat Walker during the first Novus mission. Later, they are made available to help defend the Home portal against an incoming Assembly Walker and from that point on they provide the bulk of Novus' vehicle forces. Of note, on the second Hierarchy mission to deal with "the primitives' Radiation Weapons" (nukes), Novus had, apparently, provided some of these Tanks to humans, since several units are seen with military green markings rather then the traditional Novus gray/cyan. Tactical Application The Antimatter tank is the least expensive of all main battle tank units, is extremely mobile, and is able to be rapidly produced. In addition, the Antimatter Tank is available long before the Hierarchy or Masari equivilant vehicles (Phase Tank and Conqueror respectively), allowing Novus to easily overwhelm enemy vehicles by the time they are on the field. Antimatter tanks are also quite flexible, being good for anti-vehicle tasks, defense (especially when paired with Redirection Turrets or Dervish Jets, both of which have Antimatter weapons as well), and especially siege applications against tightly constructed bases with their Vent Core ability. Antimatter Tanks also excel at stripping Dark Matter Armor from Masari units in Dark Mode due to the modifiers antimatter has against it, making them extremely useful in the match-up even in lower numbers. However, the Antimatter Tank does have some drawbacks. First, it must be employed en-mass or with similarly armed units as its weapon relies on causing chain reactions in order to do significant damage. Furthermore, Antimatter tanks are rather ineffective against infantry targets, as they lack the ability to crush and their weapon has rather poor modifiers against most infantry armor. Weaponry Type: Antimatter Cannon Range: 0-180 Damage: 10 Shots per burst: 1 Recharge: 1.2 seconds DPS: 8.3 (before chaining) Special Abilities Vent Core Effect: The Tank stops firing for 2.5 seconds to eject 10 antimatter charges in random directions around the vehicle. These charges are stopped by terrain or objects, so they are particularly effective against structures. Damage: 35 Cooldown: 0:28 (from the end of the attack) Upgrades Advanced Flow Effect: Can use flow network when ordered Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Nanite Purification Effect: Harmful status effects are lost when the flow network is used Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Nanite Refinement Effect: Price reduced by 25% Method: Research Nanotech Branch Suite 4 Rapid Flow Effect: Flow speed increased by 50% Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 1 Damage vs. Armor Antimatter Cannon Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Antimatter Tank reporting. - Containment stable. - Positrons are nominal. - Systems check. - Quantum coherence. - Spinning up. - Target area confirmed. - Objective locked in. - Attack in progress. - Identifying targets. - Concentrating fire. - Target selected. - Splitting atoms. - Primed for attack. - The physics of pain. - Relocating. - Input accepted. - Particles in flux. - Navigating terrain. - Perpetual motion. - Brace yourself. - Easy does it. - Warp factor! - Steer clear. - Movement order received. Category:Novus Units Category:Hovering Vehicles